Unbelieveable Events
by Mistralla
Summary: R for cussing, and lemon later on Please RR! Kagome accepts Koga's offer of being his mate, and alot of things happen, including confrontations and....a baby! --On Indefinite Hiatus--
1. Argument and Meeting up with a Demon

Chapter 1  
  
Kagome woke up, looking around. InuYasha was leaning against a tree, asleep, Shippo is curled up to Kagome, Sango was asleep across from Kagome, and finally, Miroku was sitting up, asleep next to Sango.  
" Wow...everyone else is still asleep..."  
Kagome then heard InuYasha mumbling and looked at him. She walked a bit closer to him.  
" Is he talking in his sleep? I wonder what he is saying...."  
Kagome looks at InuYasha and leans a bit closer to him, trying to hear what he is saying, putting her ear in front of his mouth. InuYasha opened one eye slowly, looks at Kagome, and raises an eyebrow.  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?????"  
Kagome screamed and quickly got up, rubbing her ear. She screams at InuYasha.  
" What was that for?"  
"Tell me why you were close to my face!"  
" You were talking in your sleep, and I wanted to know what you were talking about. Is that a crime!?!?"  
"Yes it is!!!"  
Obviously, the argument woke up Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Miroku yawns and looks at Kagome and InuYasha.  
" What are you guys screaming about this time?"  
InuYasha snorts some and turns away.  
" Kagome was trying to freak me out."  
Kagome looks at InuYasha with a pissed look.  
" What do u mean, freaked me out? You were the one who screamed into my ear, you psycho!!!"  
Shippo then got up ran to InuYasha and smacked him in the head.  
" InuYasha, Stop being mean to Kagome."  
InuYasha glares at Shippo, picks him up, and throws him about 7 feet away. Kagome glares at InuYasha.  
" What was that for, InuYasha? You didn't have to do that to Shippo you know..."  
" I felt like doing that because the little bastard was pissing me off, and so are you!"  
" You are pissing me off, InuYasha...Why are you always so mean to people?"  
" Because I can do whatever I damn please, so shut up!"  
Kagome gets even madder, and yells.  
" SIT!!!"  
InuYasha falls face forward to the ground. He gets back up and yells at Kagome.  
" What the fuck was that for?"  
" For being an asshole!!"  
Sango was getting very annoyed about the whole argument, so she gets up and gets in between Kagome and InuYasha.  
" Stop fighting, the both of you! It is too early in the morning to start fighting. Can't it wait until later?"  
InuYasha growls.  
" No, it can't wait until later."  
Kagome looks at InuYasha.  
" It seems that you don't even want my help with finding the jewel shards."  
" Kagome, I don't even want your help. You aren't even much of help at all. Whenever we get into battles, you always hide behind me so I can fight your damn battles for you. You are nothing but a little wuss!!!"  
Kagome was hurt by all this. A few tears went don't her eyes a bit but quickly wiped them off.  
" If you didn't want me around, then you just could have told me!!!"  
Kagome got up. InuYasha looked at her.  
" Hey.where do u think you are going?"  
" I AM GOING HOME RIGHT NOW!!!"  
" You are not going."  
" OH YEAH?!?!!"  
With that, she slapped him hard, gave him 6 sits, and ran off into the forest out of anger, picking up her bow and arrows.  
InuYasha got up slowly and looked at Kagome and yelled as she continues to run off.  
" I hope I never get to see your pathetic face again!!!!"  
Shippo came back and saw Kagome run off. He looks at Sango and Miroku.  
" Where is Kagome going?"  
Sango looks at him.  
" InuYasha got her mad and now she is going to go home..."  
InuYasha snorted some and muttered to himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sighs some as she kept walking. She left the group about 20 minutes ago, and was still mad at InuYasha. She looks around some and sighs again.  
" InuYasha can be such an asshole sometimes. He did not have to be so mean to me... Am I really that annoying to him?"  
As Kagome is walking, she hears something in the bushes nearby moving. She gasps some and turns around, grabbing her bow and one of her arrows.  
"Who is there? Show yourself!!!"  
Out of the bushes came a female demon. The female demon was wearing a black kimono battle outfit thing with blue flame marking on the bottom o the outfit. Her long silver hair blows with the wind that was nearby and on her forehead was a dark purple crescent moon. She glares at Kagome with evil blue eyes, tinted with gold.  
" I finally found you at last..."  
Kagome looks at the female demon.  
" What do u mean?"  
The female demon growls loudly as she grabs her sword.  
" I, Yumia, will avenge the death of my mother whom you killed! Die Kikyo!"  
Yumia then pulls out her sword and charges at Kagome. Kagome gasps and runs away, with Yumia on her trail. Kagome thinks to herself as she runs.  
"She thinks I am Kikyo..."  
Yumia growls.  
"Dragon Death Range!!!!"  
She slashes her sword to the ground, and four blue flaming dragons come from the sword and heads straight from Kagome. She quickly falls to the ground as the dragons fly over her head and disappears. Kagome gets back up and keeps running until she reaches the edge of a 40ft drop to the bottom and stops before she fell off. Yumia catches up and puts her sword blade in the air again.  
" Prepare to suffer the same fate you gave my mother, Kikyo.... DRAGON DEATH RANGE!!!"  
As she slashes her sword to the ground, Kagome realizes that she had her weapons with her and takes the out. She aims the arrow at Yumia and shoots it. The arrow glows and destroys the attack from Yumia's sword as it was coming out, and hits Yumia in the arm.  
Yumia growls in pain as the arrow suddenly made a huge energy force. The force was getting close to Kagome, causing her to take a step backwards, and fall off the edge of the cliff, falling towards the bottom, screaming. Yumia takes the arrow out of her arm slowly and looks down the edge where Kagome has fallen off.  
" I killed her.... I have paid my renvenge of Kikyo killing my mother..."  
Yumia smirks some and leaves, holding her bleeding wound.  
  
A/N: Sorry about this first chapter being kind of short. I wanted to get to the next chapter so I can start a new idea that came to my head. It will get better by the next chapter I promise. I hope you like it this far!!!  
  
And I almost forgot.. I own none of the IY characters blah blah blah blah and Yumia is an original character created by Animelovergirl17 and I was given permission to use her, since we are good buddies and all. Ja ne for now!!! 


	2. A Special Talk with Koga

Chapter 2  
  
Kagome slowly wakes up and sits up some. She rubbed her head some.  
" Man..that really hurt.... huh?"  
Kagome then feels a bandage on her head.  
" I have a bandage on my head.... and..where exactly am I?"  
Kagome looked around the area where she was. She was inside a huge cave and no one was in sight at all. She sighed some and then realized that she was sitting on something soft. She looked at what it was and saw that she was sitting on a familiar looking cushion type thing made out of straw. Kagome thinks for a second.  
" This looks highly familiar...."  
She gets wide eyed.  
" This is where Koga's wolf den is! But where are the other wolf demons?"  
Kagome then saw two wolf demons walking to her. At first, she doesn't recognize them, but she realizes that they were Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga's good friends (A/N: If u don't know who they are, they are the two wolf demons that follow Koga around. In Episode 37, Ginta calls Kagome "sister" and Hakkaku, who has the mohawk, tells Kagome that he has to treat Kagome like another wolf demon since she is Koga's woman.). Ginta smiled at Kagome.  
" Sister, you are awake... are you ok?'  
Kagome nods and looks at Ginta.  
" Yes, I am fine... but why is there a bandage on my head?"  
Hakkaku replied , looking at Kagome,  
" Me and Ginta found you on the ground, bleeding. We took you here and fixed up your wounds."  
Kagome looks at her bandage on her head and arms. She thinks for a second and gets wide eyed.  
" Hey.. didn't I fall off the cliff?"  
Ginta looks at Kagome again after scratching behind his ear. (A/N: Like how a dog or a cat scratches behind their ears)  
" If you did fall off, the trees must have cushioned you some. Otherwise, you would have been dead now."  
Kagome sighs some then looks at the two wolf demons with a curious face.  
"Tell me you guys... does Koga know I am here? I won't be surprised if he already knows about it..."  
Hakkaku looks at Kagome.  
" Then I guess you aren't surprised then because when we brought you to him, Koga made us watch over you until he got back from hunting or something."  
Kagome nods some and thinks to herself.  
" I wonder if InuYasha and everyone else is worried about me..." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" KAGOME!!!! KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!"  
Shippo calls out as he looked around for Kagome. Miroku and Sango were helping him, but InuYasha, being the stubborn ass that he is, was in a tree, appearing to be asleep. Shippo looks at Miroku and Sango.  
" Why isn't InuYasha helping us? He was the one who caused Kagome to leave..."  
Sango sighed some and looked at the "sleeping" InuYasha.  
" Probably because he doesn't think it is his fault that Kagome was gone for a long time ..."  
Miroku looked at InuYasha also.  
" Either that or he is too damn stubborn to admit that he misses Kagome."  
InuYasha heard that. He twitches his left eyebrow some, quickly gets out of the tree, and smacks Miroku in the head.  
" I do not miss Kagome! I am glad that she isn't here."  
Sango glared at InuYasha.  
" Yes.. you are glad now, but wait until you need to find another jewel shard. Then you will be asking for Kagome to help, but she wont be here because you scared her off."  
InuYasha looked at Sango some and snorted.  
" I don't need her help! I can find the demons with the shards on my own..."  
" But how would u know how far you have to go until a demon with a shard piece is around? Answer that."  
InuYasha looked away from Sango, growled and went back into the tree. He muttered to himself. Shippo yelled at InuYasha.  
" You are such a jerk, InuYasha! You caused Kagome to run away. What if she never ever comes back?"  
" Then I wont have you annoying guys following me around and I get to do whatever I want to-ACK!!! Shippo what was that for?"  
InuYasha picked up the huge rock that was thrown at him and points to the lump on his head. Shippo pouted.  
" For being a complete idiot and a bastard!!!"  
InuYasha started to chase Shippo around, and Miroku and Sango look at each other and sigh. Then, Sango felt something on her butt and slapped Miroku hard. Miroku whimpered some as the huge hand imprint on his cheek was there. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koga walked into the wolf cage and started heading towards Kagome, smiling some. He was holding a huge boar in his hands as he sets it next to Kagome and sits in front of her.  
" Hello there, woman."  
Kagome snorts some.  
" I am not your woman, Koga..."  
Koga smirked some as he then got a look of concern and looked at her wounds.  
" Tell me, do you know how you got these wounds?"  
Kagome looks down some as she tries to remember.  
" I was chased by a demon named Yumia, who thought I was Kikyo. I defended myself by shooting her with an arrow but I slipped and fell off the cliff. If the trees weren't there, I probably would have been dead right now."  
Koga nods some.  
" I am glad that you are okay, Kagome. but wasn't mutt-face there to protect you?"  
" No. InuYasha and me got into an argument and he had hurt my feelings, so I ran away from him. I met up with Yumia later..."  
Koga looks into Kagome's eyes.  
" Are you happy with InuYasha? It doesn't sound like it..."  
" Yes...Sure, we fight alot, but we get back together and apologize later..."  
" You still don't sounds happy with him... you are better off with me, Kagome. I am a whole lot better than he is. I don't treat you like a piece of meat, do I?"  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at Koga.  
" I don't get what you mean that you don't treat me like a piece of meat."  
Koga scratches his chin with his hand. He then looks at Kagome.  
" I'll put it this way then: Unlike InuTrasha, I treat you like how you should be treated...like a queen."  
Koga then holds Kagome's left hand. Kagome starts to blush some more and looks at Koga, who was looking into her brown eyes.  
" Come on, Kagome.... You know that you are better off with me...and I bet that you also have feelings for me... you love me like I love you, don't you Kagome?"  
Kagome looks down and thinks to herself.  
" I like InuYasha, not Koga, but...why am I blushing so much if I don't have any special feelings for Koga?"  
Koga then smirks at Kagome, holding her even closer to him, making Kagome get wide eyed.  
" Yeah..I can tell you do care about me, Kagome... don't u remember that time when u kept that damn mutt away from me when I had gotten hurt from the Birds of Paradise?(A/N:Episode 37) and also that time when he was going to chop off my poisoned arm but you heal it? (A/N: Episode 40 I think)Admit it, Kagome... you protect me alot for you not to have some sort of feelings for me."  
Kagome looks down still and puts a hand over her heart, which was beating very fast. She thinks.  
" Koga does have a point. My heart is beating so fast from all of the talking Koga gave me. Maybe... I do have feelings for him..."  
Koga then holds Kagome's other hand and looks at her.  
" Kagome...will you please be my mate? I don't want to be hurt my InuYasha ever again..."  
Kagome thinks some and looks at Koga.  
" I dunno if I should accept or not... can you give me some time to think about it?"  
Koga nods.  
" Alright then.. but don't take too long, or else I'll ask Ayame if she would want to marry me still." (A/N: Episode 83)  
Kagome gasps some.  
" I thought you didn't want to marry Ayame?"  
Koga chuckles some.  
" Kagome, I was only kidding... I don't ever want to marry Ayame.. I want you. And Kagome?"  
" Yes?"  
" You should rest here for a while until your wounds are a bit better...ok?"  
Kagome nods.  
" But where will I sleep at?"  
Koga smiles as he picks up Kagome and sets her next to him.  
" You will sleep right next to me, ok? I'll keep you safe and warm..."  
Kagome then slaps Koga. Koga rubbed his cheek.  
"What was that for?"  
" You were implying something."  
" No I wasn't..."  
Kagome then sighed some, still not believe Koga.  
" Well.. sorry I slapped you."  
"It's alright... you should go back to sleep now..."  
Kagome nods and goes back to resting. Koga's stomach was rumbling and decided to eat the boar he brought in earlier. He looks around for it, but doesn't see it anywhere...not even Ginta and Hakkaku. Koga growled some and ran out of the cave.  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't too sappy _ remember: it is my first IY fic I made, so be a little easy on me. Anyway, if you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to let me know! I may even use your ideas in my story. Ja ne for now! ~Miako-The-Cute 


	3. Kagome's Decision

Chapter 3  
  
InuYasha was quickly running through the forest at night. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were asleep, and InuYasha wanted to find Kagome without them knowing. He sniffs the air some.  
" I hope Kagome is all right... I better go to her time to see if she is still there..."  
He reaches the well and jumps into it. When he reaches Kagome's time, he gets out of the well, and runs to her bedroom window. He goes inside her room and sniffs around.  
" I don't smell Kagome anywhere in here...did she even come back home at all?"  
Then, Sota walks into Kagome's room and sees InuYasha.  
" Hi there, InuYasha. What's up?"  
" Is your sister, Kagome, here?"  
" Uh no... isn't she back in the feudal era with you? She hasn't come back home at all..."  
InuYasha growled some as he left Kagome's room and went back into the well. Sota looks at InuYasha while he left.  
" That was kinda weird..."  
InuYasha reaches back to his time, and sniffs around for Kagome's scent. He finds it and follows the scent until he reaches Koga's cave behind the waterfall. InuYasha gets a curious face.  
" Why would Kagome be here? Grr... I bet Koga kidnapped her again.. I guess I'll have to save her..."  
He goes into the cave and sees that the wolf demons are asleep, and sees all the way in the back, Koga and Kagome sleeping next to each other. InuYasha starts to stutter in anger, but remains quiet to avoid waking the slumbering wolf demons. He thinks to himself.  
" He has Kagome sleeping next to him! That bastard... he will regret kidnapping Kagome.. but right now, I have to quickly take Kagome out of here...and I hope that she doesn't wake up..."  
InuYasha walks to where Kagome was sleeping at, picks her up gently, and walks out of the cave. As he was leaving, in the rocks above the entrance to the cave, Ginta and Hakkaku were asleep on guard duty. Ginta wakes up slowly and sees InuYasha leaving with Kagome. He starts to panic.  
" Oh no, InuYasha is kidnapping Kagome... I have to tell Koga!"  
Ginta looks at Hakkaku.  
" Hakkaku wake up! Kagome got stolen!!!"  
Hakkaku wakes up, holding his spear panicking around.  
" Wha What? Who is there? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
Hakkaku has slipped and fell into the water down below. Ginta sighed some as he ran inside the cave, towards Koga.  
" Koga, wake up! InuYasha came by and stole Kagome!!!"  
Koga quickly woke up.  
" he took Kagome?"  
He quickly stands up and dashes out of the cave.  
" I am not going to let that bastard hurt Kagome...."  
While InuYasha quickly ran back to the camp, Kagome woke up in his arms and looks at him.  
" InuYasha?"  
InuYasha looks down at her.  
" Yeah, what?"  
" What are you doing?"  
InuYasha scoffs.  
" I came to rescue you, stupid..."  
Kagome sighs some.  
" Well, forget that I asked you that question.. and besides....I thought you were mad at me..."  
InuYasha stops running, and sets Kagome on the ground, facing away from her.  
" I know...and...I am sorry for getting mad at you..."  
Kagome stood up and looked at him with surprised eyes.  
" Really?"  
InuYasha nods and smiles some.  
" Well? Aren't you going to apologize for being mean also?"  
Kagome chuckles some and smiles.  
" Okay, Okay.. I apologize too..."  
InuYasha smiles still, but gets a mad-like face at her.  
" Why were you in the wolf cave with Koga? I thought you hated him?"  
Kagome sighs some and points to where the bandages were.  
" Uh, I got hurt, and Koga helped me get better... you should thank him the next time you see him, rather than try to kill him."  
InuYasha scoffed some.  
" Yeah right... Sure, he helped your wounds get better, but for all I know, he could have tried to make you stay there with him and be his mate."  
Kagome growls some and pouts.  
" Are you jealous. InuYasha?"  
" Jealous of what?"  
Kagome scoffs some.  
" Forget I said anything, InuYasha..."  
InuYasha faces away from her and scoffs also. He then sniffs the air and growls,  
" Oh great.. that damn wolf is coming..."  
Kagome gaps some as she sensed him coming as well. A few seconds later, Koga was infront of InuYasha, growling.  
" InuYasha!!! What are you doing with Kagome?"  
" I am taking her away from you, you bastard. You were probably trying to hurt Kagome, and make her stay with you!"  
Koga raised an eyebrow some.  
" I thought you didn't like Kagome because you said she was only holding you back from what you really want to do.."  
InuYasha growled some.  
" What made you think I would say something about Kagome like that?"  
"Easy, mutt-face.. Kagome told me about to whole argument earlier... from what she was saying, she would be better off with me than you."  
InuYasha growled some as he grabbed Tetsuaiiga and took it out.  
" I am going to chop off your head!!!"  
Koga braces himself.  
" Go ahead and try it, you stupid half-breed. I am ready for ya!!!"  
InuYasha charges at Koga with his sword, and Koga dodges it and takes a swing at him. As the two fought on, Kagome sighed some in anger.  
" Can't these two ever stop fighting? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*  
  
Shippo wakes up some, rubbing his eyes. He looks around for InuYasha, but doesn't see him anywhere. He scratches his head.  
" Hmm... I wonder where InuYasha went to..."  
Shippo runs to Miroku and twaps him on the head. Miroku wakes up, rubbing his head some.  
' ow.. what was that for, Shippo?"  
" Do u know where InuYasha went to?"  
" What? He's gone?"  
Miroku sits up and looks around.  
" I guess he went to go after Kagome..."  
Shippo got onto Miroku's shoulder.  
" Maybe we should go and try and find him?"  
" I guess we could..."  
Miroku gets up and goes to wake up Sango. Sango was asleep peacefully. Miroku tries to shake her gently, but she still sleeps. He gets an idea in his head, and gently sets a hand onto Sango's butt. Sango quickly wakes up and slaps Miroku.  
" Trying to molest me while I am sleeping, huh?"  
Miroku whimpers some as he touches the huge red imprint on his cheek. Shippo looks at Sango.  
" Miroku was trying to wake you up, so he thought that the only way for you to get up was a touch on the butt. Anyway, InuYasha is gone off to somewhere and we are going to go and find him."  
Sango yawns some and rubs her eyes.  
" Are you sure we should be going? What if InuYasha decides to come back while we are gone?"  
" InuYasha has a doggy nose, so he'll sniff around until he can find us..."  
Sango gets up and grabs her boomerang. She puts it behind her back and looks at Miroku and Shippo. Miroku was already ready to go, and so was Shippo. As they left, Sango looked at Miroku.  
" Hey Miroku?"  
" Yes, Sango?"  
" If u ever want to wake me up again...juts pour water over my face." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~**~~**~*~*~ *~  
  
InuYasha falls to the ground after getting a punch from Koga. Koga punches at him again, but InuYasha quickly dodges and punches back at him. Koga falls to the ground then jumps into the air and lands 10 feet away from InuYasha.  
" You were lucky for that punch to successfully hit me. I promise you that your next hit wont be that lucky."  
InuYasha chuckles some at Koga.  
" Yeah, you say that now, but wait until I beat the crap outta you. Then you will start whimpering back to your cave!"  
InuYasha then charges at Koga, holding out Tetsuaiiga. Koga charges at InuYasha. They both went past each other and then stop and turned around. (A/N: What I meant was in those fighting scene when two people go past each other and one of them dies after stopping.) InuYasha looked at Koga, smirking.  
"Did I hurt you badly?"  
Koga laughs some at InuYasha.  
" Nope.. you didn't even give me a scratch... your sword was backwards."  
InuYasha gets wide-eyed and looked at the way he was holding his sword. He had the sword backwards while he was charging at Koga. He slaps himself in the head gently.  
" I feel so dumb right now."  
Koga winces some as he then kneeled to the ground, holding his leg. His left leg was bleeding badly and then he realizes his left arm was bleeding as well. Koga growls at InuYasha, whom was looking very proud of himself.  
" Aw... poor little Koga got a injury... is he going to run back to his wolf den, crying?"  
Koga growls louder as he slowly stood up, getting into fighting position. He then smiles some.  
" No I am not... I can still fight you... why don't you bring your ass over to me so I can kill you..."  
" I will!"  
InuYasha starts to charged at Koga, but then Kagome steps in front of Koga and spreads her arm out wide.  
" Stop, InuYasha."  
InuYasha gasps and tries to successfully stop before running into Kagome, but skids to a near complete stop and then falls in front of Kagome. He looks up at Kagome while getting back up.  
" Kagome, what do u think you are doing? Get away from Koga so I can kill him."  
" NO!!! I am tired of you two fighting each other... It is getting stupid. And stop picking fights with Koga all the damn time."  
InuYasha scoffs some. Koga looks at Kagome with wide eyes.  
" K..Kagome is protecting me? She really has feelings for me?"  
InuYasha growls.  
" Why are you taking Koga's side? He was the one who kidnapped you. He probably was the one who gave you the wounds you have , Kagome, but you don't want to tell me about it."  
Kagome screams some and anger and gets into InuYasha's face.  
" HE DID NOTHING TO ME!!! I FELL OFF A CLIFF AND KOGA HELPED ME GET BETTER FROM MY INJURIES!!! DON'T YOU EVEN TRUST ME AT ALL INUYASHA?"  
InuYasha was wide-eyed. He had never have seen Kagome get this mad before. Sure he was yelled at by her ALOT during their journey, but he didn't yelled like what just happened. He was in complete shock. Koga was also in shock from this as well. Kagome realized what she did and managed to calm down. She looks at InuYasha.  
" Sorry about yelling at you like that... It is just that you are always making me mad from certain things to say to me."  
InuYasha resumes a normal face and looks at Kagome with annoyed eyes.  
" I always seem to get you mad, don't I? Yeah, every time we talk, I always get you mad for some unknown reason... Whatever.. I know one thing and that is that I am not letting you stay with Koga. You are coming back to the others with me, understand?"  
InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and then started to walk off in the opposite direction. Kagome was mad still and took her hand away from InuYasha.  
" Osuwari!!!" (A/N: Osuwari is Japanese for " InuYasha's obeying command" if you get what I mean."  
InuYasha falls to the ground and looked at Kagome, a vein popping out.  
" What was that for, Kagome?"  
" I am tired of you always being so bossy. I am not going to go with you and the others!"  
Kagome then turned around and walked to Koga.  
" Koga.. I accept your proposal for marriage."  
InuYasha gets wide-eyed again.  
" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!?!!?!?!"  
Koga smiles some.  
" Really?"  
Kagome then hugs Koga and kisses his cheek.  
" Yes.. I would be honored to be your mate."  
Koga chuckles some and looks at InuYasha.  
" You hear that, Mutt-face? Kagome chose me over you after all."  
InuYasha was hurt... badly... He looked away from Kagome's face some whimpering quietly and thinking.  
" I thought Kagome loved me... it is my entire fault that she is going to marry Koga."  
He then looked at Koga, growling some.  
" I could care less! You can have her for all I care... I don't want that stupid wench near me!!"  
InuYasha then turned around and stormed away from Kagome and Koga. While he was walking away from them, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango ran to him. Shippo spoke to him.  
" InuYasha, there you are!!"  
Sango looked at InuYasha's face.  
" What's wrong?"  
Sango looks behind InuYasha to see Kagome and Koga looking at each other.  
" And what is Kagome doing with Koga?"  
InuYasha looked at Sango with angry/sad eyes.  
" Why should I care about Kagome....?"  
InuYasha continued to walk of, a tear falling from his right eye. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Koga walked back to the wolf den, with assistance from Kagome. The other wolf demons noticed how happy their leader looked. Ginta and Hakkaku walked to Koga. Ginta asked him.  
" Koga.. why are you so happy, if I can ask?"  
Koga had a smug look on his face as he then held Kagome close to him.  
" Kagome agreed to be my mate."  
Ginta and Hakkaku got happy expressions on his face. It wasn't before long that the rest of the wolf pack heard also and crowded around Kagome and Koga. Kagome was blushing some about the whole thing and was looking down some, thinking about what happened earlier.  
" I wonder if InuYasha is still mad at be for choosing Koga over him... I didn't mean to get mad at him earlier..."  
Kagome then realized she was kissed on the neck. She looked and saw that it was Koga's doing.  
" What was that kiss for, Koga?"  
" I was trying to get your attention about a question, so I thought that if I kissed your neck, which you would come to. I wanted to know if u want to do anything to celebrate.."  
Kagome looked at Koga and saw that he was smiling very cutely. She smiled some and then snuggled to Koga.  
" Mm... It doesn't matter with me, Koga.. I'll do whatever you want to do..."  
Koga smiles and lead Kagome to the back, where His bed was. He sits her down to the ground and sits next to her. He winces a tad as he touched his leg and arm wound. Kagome saw this and got out some bandage stuff and wrapped it around Koga's leg and arm wounds. Koga smiles at Kagome.  
" Thank you, my mate."  
" You are welcome... aijin..."  
Koga held Kagome closer to him and kisses her lips some. Kagome was about to kiss back when Koga broke away and looked at her.  
"SO...when is our celebration party of our marriage going to be... tomorrow?"  
Kagome got a bit wide-eyed.  
" Tomorrow is too soon for me.. I have to go to my time to tell my family there that I am getting married to you...and they haven't even met you before..."  
Koga sighs some and yawns.  
" I am tired... Kagome... let's get some rest... I want to go with you to meet your family..."  
" You do?"  
Koga nods as he nuzzles Kagome and yawns again. He rubs his eye somewhat and relaxed.  
" Let's get some sleep right now..."  
" Alright.."  
As Kagome lay down, Koga held her close to him and kisses her lips. He then closes his eyes and goes to sleep. Kagome giggled some and scratched Koga behind his ear, just to get a reaction. Koga, still asleep, whimpered some. Kagome smiled again and slept also into a deep slumber. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking through the forest was Yumia, the demon Kagome encountered with a day ago. She was still holding her arm some, and had a few other bruises. She growled to herself and muttered.  
" Damn bitch.. she got my arm.. it is fine, but something is stuck inside it... "  
Yumia gets to a cave and looks around in it. She then calls out.  
" Brother... are you in there?"  
Something steps out from the shadows a little, but all you see is a piece of white fur. The cold voice looks at Yumia.  
" What is it now?"  
" I need your help... I got with an arrow by Kikyo, and part of it is stuck into my arm... can you get it out for me, please?"  
The man scoffed some and glared at her.  
" Why don't you get it out yourself, since you are a powerful demon and all... You said you never need help from anybody.."  
" You should know I was only joking.. just please get this damn thing out of my arm.."  
" Only if you do one thing for me..."  
" Which is?"  
" I need you to go and find out where InuYasha is..."  
Yumia scowls some and looks at him with annoyance.  
" Why should I go and look for the weak hanyou? I don't even know what he looks like..."  
" TO be honest... he looks similar to you... don't worry.. you'll know who he is when you see him..."  
The man steps out from the shadows more and takes out the piece of arrow from Yumia's arm. Yumia moves her arm some and starts to look for InuYasha. The man chuckles some, showing an evil grin.  
  
Author: Yay! Finally, Chapter 3 is done! Hope fully the wait wasn't too long. I'll be done with Chapter 4 within a few days... Ja ne for now! ~ Miako-The-Cute 


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 4  
  
Yumia, muttering about the pain was that was still in her arm, was walking in the forest looking for InuYasha. A thought came into her head as she approached a river.  
"I don't know what my brother wants with some hanyou named InuYasha. Just by his name, he sounds like a complete wuss. Why couldn't he get him himself, or send his damn servant at least? Brother is always pissing me off..."  
The young female demon kneels down next to a river and looks at the fish swimming in it. Her stomach growled some for food, so Yumia decided to get something to eat. Unfortunately for her, getting a fish from the river was harder than she thought it would be. After splashing around in the water trying to grab a meal, the only thing Yumia got was her kimono soaking wet. She slams her fist into the water at a random fish, missing it of course.  
'Dammit! I can kill huge boars and strong demons, but I can't even get a damn fish!"  
A smell came across Yumia's nose, which caused her to stop her rage. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air.  
"That smells nice, but...where is it coming from? If it's someone making fried fish, I could just take it from them."  
After looking around for a few seconds, she sees a guy frying fish about 20 feet away from her. An evil grin comes across the demon's face as she quietly began to sneak up on the unsuspecting human.  
Miroku sighed some as he was making his breakfast. Since Shippo was asleep with Kilala and Sango, and who knows where InuYasha went to after what had happened the previous day, he felt like relaxing somewhat and eat a few fish. Besides, he didn't feel like sharing with the others if they got hungry.  
"Things have been a bit crazy these last few days... Kagome is with Koga, and InuYasha won't tell what happened. Something tells me that alot more weird things will happen in the near future."  
While Miroku was talking to himself, the fish he was cooking began to light into a huge flaming fish torch. The monk noticed this and began to pick up the flaming fish and swung it around in the air. Since that didn't work, he then put the fish into the river water. A breath of relief came from Miroku.  
Yumia, whom was behind a huge rock when she saw what happened, shaked her head at the young monk.  
"What a complete idiot..."  
After making sure the fish was not lit, Miroku was about to head back to resume cooking, but feels a tingling feeling on his head. Fearing that his hair was in flames, he quickly puts his whole head into the river and takes it out. When he sits back up, he feels a bug crawling down from his head and onto his shoulder. He brushes the bug off.  
"I feel stupid. My head wasn't even burning at all..."  
Yumia chuckled a bit loudly at Miroku, then quickly hid behind the huge rock. The monk heard the chuckle and looked at the rock, knowing that someone was there: a female. He then speaks out.  
"Who is there? Please show yourself. I won't hurt you or anything."  
The perverted monk began thinking in his mind.  
"Judging by the chuckle, I believe that it's a female behind the rock. Heh... hopefully she is a cute woman willing to bear me a child. Perhaps I can lure her out of hiding..."  
While Miroku was waiting for Yumia to come out of hiding, she began to think if she should either take his food and run off, or kill him first. Feeling a bit nice, she decided not to kill him...just yet anyway. Yumia comes out of hiding from behind the rock and looks at Miroku.  
Miroku gasped a bit at her when he saw what she looked like.  
"She not cute at all.... She is GORGEOUS! "  
The monk then began to try his "seducing" ways at the female. ( A/N: Miroku doesn't know that Yumia is a demon. He thinks she is a highly attractive woman.)  
"Is there any reason why a beautiful woman such as yourself is doing here all alone? Seeking male companion?"  
Yumia was getting ticked at what the perverted monk was saying to her and replied back, with a bit of a threatening tone.  
"The only thing I am seeking here is a free meal now give me the fish you are making or else I shall slit your throat where you stand, human. "  
A look of a somewhat shock was on Miroku's face, mainly because of what she said to him, and he then asked the woman.  
"Why don't you get your own fish the river? or was that you splashing around in the water trying to catch one?"  
Yumia gasped some and looked away.  
"I wasn't trying to catch a fish. I was merely practicing on how I was going to attack my brother for sending me on a stupid errand of his."  
Of course, Miroku didn't buy what she was saying. He walked to the woman, and pointed to the fried fish that was still cooking.  
"Well, if you are done trying to catch a meal, you are welcome to share a meal with me, um....what is your name, beautiful one?"  
Yumia raised her eyebrow at the "beautiful" comment, and replied.  
"My name is Yumia. That is all you need to know, monk."  
"Well Yumia, I am Miroku. Feel free to have some of my breakfast, if you desire."  
With that, Miroku gave a sweet-looking smile to the female demon. She sighed some, and decided that she will.  
"Aww...why the hell not? I have nothing else better to do anyway... other than my brother's stupid errand."  
As she walked to the fish, Miroku followed. He began to reach his hand to the woman's butt, thinking.  
"Heh heh heh... Just a little bit more an-"  
"Don't even think about touching my ass you pervert or else I will chop off your manhood, fry it and force you to devour every piece of it."  
The perverted monk quickly moved his hand away.   
  
As the sun shone brightly inside the wolf den, Kagome slowly woke up. She yawned and stretched some, rubbing her eyes a bit. She looks at her fiancé, Koga, snoring in his sleep and curled into the bed some.  
"I don't know what is louder : my alarm clock back home, or Koga's snoring..."  
She got up from the bed and walked outside of the wolf den quietly, not wanting to wake up the others. Kagome went to the water in front of the wolf den, and splashed water in her face. As she did so, Kagome began thinking about what will happen today.  
"Today is when I have to take Koga to meet my family. I wonder how they are going to react when InuYasha isn't with me, but a wolf demon instead. I hope that they won't mind too much about my decision. And thinking about going to my era, how will I be able to get Koga there? Maybe he has to hold on tight to me or something like that..."  
She walks back inside the wolf den, to where her sleeping mate was. She bent down and kissed him on his forehead. Koga moved somewhat and slowly looked at Kagome's face. He yawned some.  
"....Good morning, Kagome..."  
"Same to you, Koga. "  
Koga sat up some and scratched his back some. He looks at Kagome with a wondering face.  
"How long have you been awake before me?"  
"Only for a few minutes. Why did you ask?"  
Koga looked at the entrance of the wolf den and then back at Kagome.  
"Are you hungry? Perhaps I should go out and get you some breakfast, like a boar or a cow."  
Kagome chuckled some.  
"I am a bit hungry, but I don't think I can handle eating a whole boar. I probably could if I had some help eating it..."  
With that comment, Kagome nuzzled Koga somewhat in a seductive manner. Koga began to blush a little, then he grinned. The alpha-male wolf gently Pushed Kagome on her back in their bed and was looking down on her.  
"Maybe we should have each other for breakfast instead..."  
This caused Kagome to blush madly as she gently pushed Koga off her.  
"It's too early.. Can't we wait until we are an official couple first? I want to save myself until then..."  
Koga playfully pouted.  
"Aww...do I have to wait?"  
Kagome smirked at her fiance playfully with a wink.  
"Good thing comes to those who wait, Koga-kun..."  
Koga took the hint well and chuckled some. He stood up and stretched.  
"I'm going to get you breakfast okay? Don't go running off..."  
"Don't worry, I won't."  
Koga smiled at his future wife and then quickly left the den, leaving a huge gust of wind behind him. Kagome then opened her backpack and took out a set of clothing, a toothbrush with toothpaste, and a brush. She began to look around and thinks to herself.  
"Where do you go to take a bath around here? I'm not too sure if I should go wash up near the entrance. I'll just have to wait until Koga gets back. I feel so dirty..."  
She looks into her backpack and finds some bandages and medicinal herbs. After taking those out and setting it aside, she kept going through her backpack. While Kagome was doing this, Koga had just came back from getting breakfast, having a medium-sized deer in his hands.  
As the wolf demon was walking to the back of the den, some of the other wolf members began waking up. When they saw the dead deer, they began licking their lips. Koga snarled at them with a warning and headed towards Kagome. He gently set the deer near the bed and quietly walked to her.  
"Looking for something, my dear Kagome?"  
Kagome gasped for a second and looked at him. She gave a sigh of relief.  
"You scared me for a second, Koga. I wasn't expecting you to come back that fast."  
Koga sat next to Kagome, looking at the stuff that she had taken out of her backpack.  
"....What is with all of this stuff?"  
"I was just looking at things from inside my backpack. Which reminds me..."  
Koga raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes?"  
"Koga...where can I take a bath? I would go take one out in front, but I am a bit worried that there may be peeping toms in the area..."  
The young wolf demon gets up slowly.  
"Follow me, Kagome..."  
Koga then went behind a few rocks that were near the bed and seemed to have disappeared. This confused Kagome, but she picked up her clothing and toothbrush/toothpaste and went to where Koga was. It turns out that there was a secret entrance behind the rocks, and the young woman went inside. When she got to the other side, what she saw amazed her.  
Kagome saw a beautiful pool of water with a few mini waterfalls nearby. There was a bit of sunlight from the top of the room, so it made the place look enchanting. Koga was sitting near the pool with a smile.  
"What do you think about this, Kagome? I hope this is well secluded for you..."  
Kagome looked around and smiled also.  
"I like this place. Is this your personal bath or something?"  
Koga nodded.  
"Yes it is. I just use this place to relax, and feel free to do the same. Are you going to take your bath now?"  
Kagome set her stuff near the pool and looked at Koga.  
"Yeah, I was supposed to take one last night, but I was too tired. Um...Koga...can you...you know..."  
Koga didn't get what Kagome was saying, but from the way she was acting, he got the hint that she wanted him to leave. He got up and headed towards the entrance. Just as Kagome was about to take off her shirt, Koga looked back at her.  
"Hey Kagome, are we still going to visit your family today?"  
"Yeah... but not until I take a nice bath and get something to eat. I won't try and take too long with my bath."  
Kagome replied with a smile on her face. Koga chuckled some and smiled back.  
"Take as long as you need to, Kagome. I'm in no rush... I'll just try to get breakfast started for you..."  
Then, the wolf demon had left Kagome to take herself a bath. Kagome smiled some and took off her clothing, going into the water afterwards. A smile of relaxation was on her face.  
"This is quite soothing... No wonder Koga made this his special place..."  
As she began to relax, thoughts of InuYasha comes across her mind. The young woman began to sigh with a worried tone.  
"I hope InuYasha is okay. Yesterday I had hurt his feelings. He probably is sulking around, or taking out his anger on poor Shippo..."  
She then leaned over the edge of the huge bathing pool with her arms folded and sighed heavily.  
"I feel so horrible now... I hope InuYasha is okay...."  
  
InuYasha was sitting in a tree looking at the sky. His face had an expression of sadness as he sighed slowly. Ever since Kagome made her decision, InuYasha was highly depressed. The young hanyou sat up and looked down at the ground.  
"...It was all my fault. I should have never yelled at her. But it's too late for that now. That damn Koga has Kagome..."  
He jumped out of the tree and onto the ground. His yellow eyes looked around as he headed towards the campsite where the others were.  
Shippo, Sango, and Kilala were still asleep when InuYasha got there, which was a good thing to him.  
"Good... they are asleep... hey...where is Miroku?"  
As he glanced for Miroku, the hanyou sighed some.  
"Off probably trying to convince another woman to bear his child. Hell, he is better off asking Sango for the job."  
"I heard that, InuYasha..."  
Sango looked at him with a glare as she sat up and stretched. InuYasha scoffed some and sat down, his arms were folded. The demon exterminator rubbed her eyes some.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"I just got here. Why are you asking?"  
"Excuse me for asking. Sheesh. I bet it has something to do with last night..."  
InuYasha stood up and snapped at Sango.  
"It has nothing to do with what the hell happened last night!!!"  
Of course, his yelling woke up Shippo and Kilala. Shippo yawned some.  
"What is with the yelling? Oh, InuYasha's back!"  
InuYasha rolled his eyes at this.  
"Yeah, I'm back. Big whoop. And I bet you are wondering about what happened last night..."  
"What happened last night?"  
The hanyou looked away some with a mad face.  
"...I really don't feel like talking about it, okay?"  
Sango got a mad/annoyed look on her face.  
"Well it's obvious that you do want to talk about it. Just tell us what happened..."  
".......... Well....okay, I guess..."  
So InuYasha told them about what happened the night before. When he finished, both Sango and Shippo had a look of shock. The little kitsune spoke to the hanyou in front of him.  
"Are you sure Kagome really meant that? She could have just said that to get you mad..."  
"I don't know. It really seems like she really wants to be Koga's mate. Kagome probably meant every single word."  
Sango thought for a second.  
"You really shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily. Remember, you and Kagome were fighting yesterday, so it probably was just a heat in the moment type of thing. Don't worry so much about it."  
InuYasha looked at the sky and sighed with a hopeful look.  
"I hope you are right, Sango. I really hope so..."  
  
"So...how far are we from your home, Kagome?"  
Koga asked his woman while walking with her in the forest. Kagome looked at him as he had put his arm around her.  
"Not too far away, Koga. We are almost there..."  
The wolf demon looked at the ground some.  
"...Do you think your family will like me?"  
Kagome nuzzled Koga.  
"Of course they will. Don't worry about it. What is there not to like about you, Koga?"  
She smiled sweetly at him. Koga grinned some and smiled with confidence.  
"Yeah. There are alot of good things about me. Unlike that damn InuYasha..."  
Kagome looked away some and sighed a bit. Koga noticed this and looked at her with concern.  
"Kagome...is something bothering you?"  
"Oh nothing, Koga. I'm fine, really."  
With that, Kagome kissed Koga on the cheek, at which he blushed. Koga then carried her in his arms and smiled at her. Kagome blushed deeply and noticed that they were heading towards the well that led to the present.  
"We are here."  
Koga stared blankly at the well.  
"Your home is a well? Why didn't you tell me you lived in a well, Kagome?"  
A chuckle comes out of Kagome's mouth.  
"No, silly. This well leads to my home. Just jump in there and see..."  
Koga raised an eyebrow at his future mate.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
Kagome nods. With her in his arms, he jumps into the well. After a few moments, they reached the bottom of the well. Koga was a bit skeptical about this.  
"Are you sure this worked?"  
Kagome giggled.  
"Koga-kun...look up."  
The wolf demon looked up and noticed the roof above the well. Kagome got onto a nearby ladder and climbed out of the well, with Koga following her. When Koga got out of the well, he was amazed at all that he saw. He looked at Kagome's house.  
"I take it that this is your home?"  
"Yes it is. Ready?"  
Kagome slipped her hand into Koga's. The now-nervous wolf demon gasped some and smiled warmly. The both of them walked to her house and went inside. Kagome took off her shoes and looked around. She thinks in her head.  
"They are probably either upstairs or not at home... I guess that's a good thing."  
Koga looked around the house some and sniffed around. His eyes caught attention of a nearby TV and he walks to it. He kneels down to it and pokes the screen.  
"Kagome...what is this?"  
Kagome looks to where Koga is and smiled a bit. She walked towards him.  
"It's a TV."  
"... What does it do?"  
Kagome kneeled down and pressed a button, turning on the TV. Koga gasped some in surprise and looked at the TV screen. The program was a female talk show. The curious wolf raised an eyebrow. Kagome giggles somewhat.  
"It shows about what happens all over the country and sometimes even the whole world. There are alot of different things on a TV that you can see...like for example..."  
Kagome then changes the channel. The TV program that was on is now a children's show. Koga raised his eyebrow again. Kagome looked at her mate.  
"This is something kids can watch."  
Koga got a curious look and asked Kagome with wonder.  
"What about adults?"  
Kagome blushed somewhat.  
"Well Koga, there are alot of things we could watch... Like for example."  
She then changed the channel again to a romantic movie.  
"There is love stories..."  
Then changed it to an action show.  
"And action stuff....and even horror."  
Kagome then changes the channel yet again to a horror movie. Koga watched this and laughed some.  
"Your people are afraid of stuff like this?"  
Kagome nods. The wolf demon chuckles some. A yawn escapes Koga's mouth and Kagome takes notice of it.  
"Are you tired? We can sleep in my room if you'd like to."  
"Sure. I'd like that. Where is your room?"  
"I'll show you..."  
Kagome turned off the TV and headed upstairs, with Koga in tow. She went into her room and sat on her bed. Koga looked around the room some and then at Kagome, who was now laying down and motioning him to lay next to her. The wolf demon yawned and stretched, then sitting on the bed.  
"Kagome, when will I be able to meet your family? Hopefully by nightfall..."  
"Don't worry. I am sure that you'll see them by them."  
Kagome yawns and relaxes on the bed. Koga smiles at her and does the same. He sighs with a smile on his face.  
"...Your bed is comfortable, Kagome. Maybe we should take it back home, eh?...Kagome?"  
He looks at his woman. Kagome was curled into the bed and already was fast asleep. Koga chuckled some and smiled, holding her close and looking at the ceiling of her room. It wasn't long that he became so comfortable that he fell asleep as well.  
  
"Kagome, we're home!"  
Kagome's mother called upstairs while setting the groceries on the kitchen table. Sota looked at his mother and asked, while grandpa went to go watch TV.  
"Hey mom, how do u know that Kagome is here?"  
His mom giggles some.  
"Because I saw footprints coming from the well to here. Plus, her shoes are at the door. She could be in her room, sleeping right about now."  
Kagome woke up after hearing her mom's voice and gently crawled over Koga, whom was snoring in his sleep. She quietly left the room as she began to think.  
"I guess they did go out shopping. How am I going to tell them about me and Koga? And how did they know I was home?"  
Sota sees Kagome walking towards them.  
"How long have you been home, Kagome?"  
"Not sure. How long have you guys been gone?"  
Kagome's mom answered her question while putting up the groceries.  
"We've only been gone for about 30 minutes. What brings you here?"  
"I just came here to relax a bit from the feudal era."  
While the two women talked, Sota went upstairs to his room, which was across the hall from Kagome's. At the top of the stairs, he saw that Buyo (their cat) was at the front of Kagome's room door with a terrified look. Sota walked towards his frightened cat.  
"Aww..What's wrong, Buyo? Something scared you?"  
As Sota walked into Kagome's room to see what was scaring him, he saw Koga sleeping on Kagome's bed. The young boy froze in fear as at that moment, the wolf demon began waking up. Koga rubbed his eyes some and looked at Sota with a curious look. At this point, only one thing came out of Sota's mouth.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Kagome, her mom, and her grandpa heard Sota's screaming and ran upstairs quickly. Kagome thought inside her head as she ran.  
"Oh boy...something tells me that Koga has met my brother!"  
Of course, this was true, for by the time they got upstairs, Sota and Buyo were in shock and staring at Koga. Koga rubbed his head some.  
"I guess yelling is in the family..." ( A/N: Koga a referring to what happened the first time he kidnapped Kagome. She was screaming her lungs out, which annoyed him.)  
Kagome's mom looked wide-eyed at the demon, and then at Kagome.  
"Daughter...who is this?"  
Kagome chuckled nervously.  
"Oh... uh I was going to tell you about that. You see uh-"  
Kagome's mother smiled as she walked to Koga and touched his hair and headband.  
"He is so adorable! Is he another one of your friends?"  
Koga was getting nervous with Kagome's mother examining him and began to whimper. Kagome's grandpa then reached out for her mother.  
"You should get away from him! He could be a very terrible demon and kill you in an instant!"  
Of course, the mom was still amazed at how cute she thought Koga was.  
"Oh I don't think he is that dangerous, since he most likely came here with Kagome..."  
Grandpa glared at Koga evilly.  
"Bah, I don't trust him at all."  
Kagome looked away some with a sigh.  
"Oh boy, how am I going to explain this one?"  
  
InuYasha got a little curious since it had been nearly 2 hours since he got back with Shippo, Sango, and Kilala and still haven't seen Miroku. He looked at Sango.  
"Do you guys know where Miroku is?"  
Sango looked back at the hanyou.  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him since last night. He is probably off flirting with some woman as usual..."  
After saying that, Sango had an irritated look. Shippo looked at Sango with curiosity.  
"Sango... do you like Miroku?"  
Sango got wide-eyed.  
"Why would you say that?"  
Shippo shrugged.  
"I don't know... It seems that every time you mention Miroku's habits with women, you get angry."  
Sango growled at the young boy.  
"I should hit you for saying that!"  
InuYasha thought in his mind.  
"Yep, Sango does have a thing for Miroku."  
During the discussion, Miroku was on his way back to InuYasha and the others, with Yumia following him. The female youkai looked at Miroku.  
"Are you sure your friends can possibly help me find someone I am looking for? I don't know if I should trust you..."  
Miroku looked back at the maiden and smiled.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Yumia scoffed and looked away with lavender eyes,  
"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that you are either leading me to a trap, or taking to a place where you want to have sex with me."  
Miroku looked forward and sighed to himself. InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard Miroku coming.  
"The pervert's back...and he has someone with him."  
Sango heard Miroku coming as well and looked in that direction. They saw Miroku and Yumia walking towards them and Shippo asked the monk.  
"Where were you, Miroku? You had Sango worrying."  
Sango glared at Shippo. Miroku smiled apologetically at his friends.  
"I was off doing thing-"  
"Like what, seducing women?"  
InuYasha points to Yumia. Miroku laughed some.  
"Now what makes you think that, InuYasha?"  
Yumia's eyes widened when she heard this. A thought came into her head.  
"He is InuYasha? That half-breed?"  
Miroku spoke to the others.  
"I want you guys (Sango: hey)...and girl... to meet Yumia. She is looking for someone, so I thought that maybe we could help her..."  
Yumia smiled some towards InuYasha as she spoke.  
"I believe that you already have, Miroku..."  
  
There you guys go! I FINALLY updated the story with Chapter 4! The reason why that it took nearly a year was that because I have been very busy lately: school, vacation, and the like. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am ALWAYS open for suggestions. I'll try to have a chapter up every few weeks or so. Now to work on my Spirited Away fic! Ja-ne for now!  
  
Miako-The-Cute 


End file.
